Pasionless
by Vintaholic
Summary: Una serie de relatos individuales que reflejan los sentimientos de diferentes parejas entrelazadas por una única búsqueda: alcanzar un sentimiento muy parecido al amor.
1. Cap1: ¿Me seguirás amando en la mañana?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬►**ATENCIÓN**◄▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**ESTE FANFIC ES DE TEMÁTICA YAOI, SI NO ES DE SU AGRADO ABSTENGASE A LEER.**

**FANDOM:** Death Note

**PAREJA:** Light Yagami x Elle Lawliet

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬►**RELATO 1**◄▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Light Yagami, un joven de 20 años caminaba por las calles vacías de Kanto, su ciudad natal, sin nada por lo cual preocuparse, y sin destino alguno. San Valentín estaba a penas a unas semanas de distancia, pero a él poco le importaba esa fecha, no la encontraba atractiva en lo más mínimo, no porque no tuviera una pareja, sino por el simple hecho de que algo que según la tradición romana debía ser una fecha para homenajear el poder del amor y el poder luchar él, se transformó con la "suciedad" occidental en una fecha total y completamente comercial; sin el más mínimo sentido de ser, ya nadie realmente se decía tiernas palabras de "Te amo" o "Te quiero" con sinceridad, para Light, este era otro día más en el calendario.

Siguió su camino por algunas horas, casi sin mirar siquiera donde estaba, hasta que en cierto punto el cansancio llego a él, y a su vez la necesidad de satisfacer su cuerpo con alimento, fue entonces que allí noto a unos escasos metros, el cartel flotante que anunciaba una cafetería, se acercó a la vidriera y observó un poco por dentro para ver cómo era dicho lugar, aparentaba tener buen ambiente, tranquilo y relajado, con buena comida para degustar. Miro al cielo y este anunciaba que pronto llovería, por lo cual sus dudas de si ingresar al recinto o no, se disiparon y sin pensar más abrió la puerta haciendo sonar una mini campana que anunciaba su entrada, logrando que una camarera se acercará a él para darle la bienvenida y acomodarlo en una mesa, a lo cual él tuvo la petición de que fuera tan apartada del resto como fuera posible, no tenía la intención de escuchar los murmullos ajenos y absurdos que hubieran a su alrededor.

La camarera tomo su pedido y luego que esta se hubiera apartado de él, el castaño se inclinó sobre su bolso para sacar un libro de Derecho Civil; era el estudiante número uno de la ciudad de Kanto, tal vez de Japón, en el ramo de derecho, estudiar casi que era innecesario, de todas formas, estudiaba para aprenderse mejor lo que ya sabía ¿tonto? Tal vez, pero al menos debía mantenerse entretenido ahí adentro mientras duraba la lluvia la cual ya se había desatado. Desganado dejo el libro abierto sobre la mesa subiendo su codo a la misma y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano mirando a las personas a su alrededor, nadie llamaba su atención, nadie le parecía interesante, pero repentinamente su mirada se posó sobre un joven pelinegro en sus veinte y tantos, no es que físicamente fuera atractivo porque todo lo contrario, era la antítesis de un ser civilizado, ojeroso, blanco cual cuerpo muerto, sus prendas parecían demostrar abiertamente "poco me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mí", sus cabellos dispuestos de la misma manera que cualquiera tiene al levantarse de la cama en las mañanas, simplemente daba aspecto de un completo salvaje, ¡y ni hablar de su forma se sentarse! ¿Qué persona en este mundo se puede sentar de cuclillas descalzó sobre una silla? "Que falta de educación", fue el pensamiento que se le cruzó en la mente al castaño.

Pero… Este joven traía una extraña aura de profundidad que no podría describir, sus ojos no querían transmitir todos los pensamientos que su mente ocultaba; normalmente Light era bueno leyendo los pensamientos de las personas a través de sus ojos, pero aquella extrañeza perdida en el grisáceo, lograban ocultar a la perfección sus secretos, deseos y anhelos. Ante sus ojos traía sujeto de forma extraña en sus manos un libro que si mal no le fallaba la mirada estaba en inglés, parecía algo relacionado con Shakespeare, pero la distancia no lo deja distinguir con claridad. El pelinegro se sintió observado a pesar de su alejamiento de las personas allí presentes en el café y separó su mirada del libro y observó un poco a alrededor hasta chocarse con la mirada de Light, el castaño no pudo evitar mirar aquellos ojos cuasi negros como si tuvieran algún efecto hipnótico, para luego pestañear y darse cuenta mentalmente de la tontería que estaba cometiendo, por lo cual desvió su mirada enfocándola a la mesera que traía su pedido, volviendo a concentrarse en lo suyo, en el libro inclusive.

— Gracias — respondió cordialmente a la joven, tratando de no perder su mirada del pelinegro, pero en algún momento que se distrajo lo perdió, no estaba en su asiento y eso lo desconcertó un poco ¿tan rápido se había ido?

— Disculpa… espero que no te moleste si te hago algo de compañía… —sintiendo una voz casi carente de expresión a sus espaldas volteando al encontrarse con el susodicho joven, sosteniendo su libro y mirando al castaño perdidamente.

— ¿Eh? No, no esperaba que alguien deseara acompañarme en esta posición tan separada del resto…—alegó con sinceridad Yagami, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que tomara asiento frente a él.

— Lo mismo supuse cuando entré, pero noté que estabas interesado en mi libro, pensé que podría ser un buen tema para iniciar una conversación… —tomando asiento en la misma posición que traía antes.

— Efectivamente… y ya que lo iniciamos, ¿qué estás leyendo? —apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y a su vez, su cara sobre las manos.

— La tempestad… de William Shakespeare…

— Y disculpa mi pregunta… pero… ¿no te es complicado leerlo en su idioma original considerando de que el inglés antiguo es completamente diferente sintáctica y conceptualmente al inglés de la actualidad?

— No… Me críe en Inglaterra, no debería representar un problema para mi leerlo.

— ¿Acaso eres estudiante de Literatura Inglesa?

— No, de hecho, soy graduado de Criminología… de hace ya un tiempo… ¿tan joven parezco? —preguntó con gracia ante la evidente cara de sorpresa de Light.

— Si, creí que tal vez tendrías veinte y poco, veintiuno tal vez…

— Tengo veintiséis años para ser exactos…

— Si no me lo dices no lo creo… Soy Yagami… Light Yagami… —estirando su mano cortésmente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Elle Lawliet… Es un gusto… —estrechando la mano del otro, para luego soltarla lentamente creando un leve roce entre ambas pieles, para algunos, tal vez este acto sería tomado como un intento de seducción. — Por cierto… ¿qué tienes tú ahí?

— ¿Esto? —señala su libro aun sintiendo hormigueo en su piel por leve contacto. — El código penal…

— ¿Estudias leyes?

— Por lo que puedes ver si…

La charla duro por lo menos dos horas más, se entusiasmaron hablando de libros, sobre el uno y el otro, sobre los acontecimientos del mundo, pero nada de esto sin caer en la superficialidad, ambos juntos creaban conceptos panópticos sobre casi todo evento que sucedía ya fuere político como policial, evidentemente ambos tenían diferentes miradas sobre el mundo en el que viven, pero no podía evitar admirar la profundidad de los pensamientos de Lawliet, y con la soltura con la que decía sus palabras, cada una y todas en ellas en su conjunto creaban un armonioso sistema sintáctico que era fascinante para alguien como Light quien admiraba la perfección del habla de las personas. El castaño de alguna manera se sintió atraído por el chico que lo acompañaba, nunca había sentido nada así por nadie, estaba acostumbrado a los encuentros casuales sin sentimientos ni nada de esa naturaleza, pero nunca había sucedido que una persona pudiera hacer que quedará hipnotizado por su intelecto.

Llegada la noche, y cerca de la hora de cierre ambos salieron de aquel lugar y se despidieron, como los perfectos desconocidos que en realidad eran, cada uno siguiendo su camino en sus vidas separadas. Miro hacia atrás unos segundos y vio al peligro alejarse entre la multitud con su extraña posición encorvada. No, se negaba, esta no sería la última vez que lo vería. Fue hacía la cafetería y antes que la dueña cerrara sus puertas le preguntó si el joven que lo acompañó era cliente frecuente del lugar, a la cual respondió que sí, que casi todos los días iba allí, hacía el mismo pedido y el resto del tiempo se quedaba leyendo libros. Agradeció esa valiosa información y se fue de allí no sin antes fijarse el número de puerta y la dirección exacta, pues había llegado allí por casualidad.

Concurrió al mismo lugar después de clases todos los días, algunas veces, de forma contraria al comportamiento del otro no lo veía en la cafetería, pero la mayoría de las veces tenía la suerte de verlo, ya después de un tiempo se había vuelto evidente que no iba por casualidad, sino que era con la intención de verlo. Un día, llego al establecimiento algo rápido pues se le había hecho tarde en una de sus clases y tenía miedo de que cuando llegará Lawliet no estuviera allí, pero gracias a lo magnífico si estaba, algo diferente había en esa cafetería, estaba decorada con flores y corazones, y la presencia de parejas era complemente evidente. No pudo evitar mirar su celular y fijarse la fecha ¡Era San Valentín! Y como no podía hacerle falta a sus costumbres, se había olvidado completamente de la fecha.

— ¿Es cosa mía o este lugar se ha puesto muy meloso? —le preguntó el pelinegro al ver a su amigo acercarse a él.

— No, no es cosa tuya… realmente este sitio me está dando diabetes…—comentó en tono de broma.

— Ya sentía que no era solo yo… Llegaste más tarde de lo que sueles llegar ¿sucedió algo? —preguntó con… ¿preocupación en su voz tal vez?

— Podría decirse… un profesor no quería dejarnos salir de clase hasta terminar la cátedra… te podrás imaginar mi aburrimiento luego de un rato… —viendo como la mesera se acercaba a él para tomar su pedido.

— Disculpa Misaki-san… hoy no estaremos mucho tiempo, solo usamos este lugar como punto de encuentro… Pero gracias… —se excusó con la chica y enfocó su mirada en Light el cual lo miraba desconcertado.

— ¿A dónde iremos si se me permite preguntar? —acompañando al pelinegro el cual no hizo levantarse de la mesa.

— A un lugar espero te guste mucho… —respondió con evidente calma saliendo del lugar con el castaño cerca de él.

Ambos en las calles nuevamente caminó a su lado, compartiendo temas varios de conversación, hasta llegar a un parque con muchas iluminaciones, siguieron su camino sorteando a las parejas que iban disfrutando del atardecer en aquel lugar, hasta que en cierto momento ellos comenzaron alejarse de aquel meloso ambiente y empezaron a adentrarse a un micro bosque con una senda, en algún momento llegaron a un mirador, de allí podrías ver toda la ciudad y especialmente el sol ponerse sobre los edificios creando un extraño brillo celestial sobre lo artificial y urbano.

La sonrisa de Light se iluminó ante aquel majestuoso paisaje, jamás creyó que esa ciudad podría alguna vez verse tan hermosa como la veía ahora, pero a decir verdad, capaz su mirada de aquel lugar se veía alterada, por quien ahora era su acompañante. Lawliet, le explicó no era una persona de salir demasiado, y no le gustaba demasiado el contacto con las personas, pero ese lugar que había descubierto no hacía demasiado tiempo no dejaba de maravillarlo con sus paisajes, y quería compartirlo con alguien muy especial para él.

— Aunque no lo creas Light-kun… en estas semanas te has vuelto alguien especial para mi… y eso podría decirse que es un logro grande para alguien como yo…— confesó, y si no fuera las luces del lugar hasta casi podría decirse que se notaba un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Elle.

— Tú también eres alguien muy especial para mí, Elle... Si bien he convivo con muchas personas y no tengo problemas para estar con ellas, nadie ha logrado cautivar más mi atención como tú lo has hecho… —respondió regalándole una sonrisa dulce y sincera al pelinegro, acercándose a él para tener sus cuerpos juntos.

Las horas pasaron, y allí silenciosamente contemplaron el sol ponerse hasta que la luna saliera y mostrara su brillo, ya eran altas horas de la noche, por lo cual, pensaron, a su pesar, era hora de volver a hacer sus vidas separadas.

— ¡Demonios! — insultó el castaño al viento mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolso.

— ¿Qué sucede, Light-kun? — preguntó Lawliet evidentemente curioso.

— Perdí mis llaves, seguro que las deje olvidadas en el casillero de la universidad — recordando que las había dejado en una chaqueta que había olvidado en su casillero por la rapidez con la cual salió. — Además mi familia hoy está fuera de la ciudad, no tengo forma de entrar… —pensó resignado, esa noche debería dormir en un hotel.

— Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, si gustas…

Light abrió sus ojos con evidente impresión, ¿quedarse en la casa de Elle? Debía ser un sueño absurdo o una extraña fantasía, se pellizco levemente con la intención de corroborar que no estuviera soñando; le dolió: no era un sueño.

— Si por favor, si no es mucho pedir por supuesto… — tratando de disimular su emoción.

— No me molesta, sino no te invitaría… Entonces ven queda cerca de aquí…—contesto con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, yendo delante del castaño indicándole el camino; nuevamente en el trayecto, disfrutando de la variedad de conversación que solos ellos podrían tener, extraño era pensar que dos personas tan opuestas parecían no agotar ningún tema para conversar y desarrollar, y cuando alguno parecía terminar sagazmente, Light o Elle conseguían empezar uno nuevo más interesante que el anterior. Llegaron a un edificio muy lujoso, del cual el peligro indicó que el Pent-house era donde él residía. Ambos subieron juntos por el ascensor privado hasta llegar al apartamento, las sorpresas parecían no acabar para Light, entró al lugar y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al encontrarse con el lujo de aquel lugar y la hermosa vista que el peligro gozaba.— Bienvenido… espero que te sientas cómodo…

—Seguramente Elle… Tienes un hermoso hogar… Y creo que tienes algo por los paisajes… —le bromeó notando como el otro rascaba su nuca afirmando de manera silenciosa y vergonzosa aquella conclusión.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

— No gracias Elle, pero dime… ¿Dónde dormiré yo? —analizando un poco aquel lugar.

— Bueno este lugar consta de tres habitaciones, una, es un estudio y centro de investigación, la segunda es la habitación de mi tutor… y la tercera es la mía… supongo que deberás usar mi habitación… junto conmigo…—respondió con toda la inocencia que pudo poner en su voz.

— ¿¡Contigo!? — le sorprendió un poco dicha afirmación, para luego relajar su rostro dibujándose algo parecido a una sonrisa ladina.— De acuerdo… dadas las circunstancias… dormiremos en la misma habitación…

Acompaño a Elle a la habitación caminando detrás de él, sin poder evitar mirar con detenimiento el cuerpo del otro, no era el más agraciado, era delgado y no usaba una postura recta, pero tenía ese algo, que nadie podría decir exactamente que era, pero que solo Light podría percibir. Cuando llego a la habitación del otro perdió su mirada del pelinegro para contemplar aquel lugar, era muy minimalista, pero con estanterías llenas de libros, su propio baño y una cama de dos plazas y media, tenía espacio sobrado para estar los dos cómodamente. Volvió su mirada a su anfitrión y vaya sorpresa al verlo desnudo en su torso y quitándose los pantalones, evidente se notó de parte de Light que aquello le sorprendía pero alegraba su mirada. Así que no tardo en seguirle el paso dejando su bolso a un lado muy apartado de la cama quitándose la ropa mostrando su cuerpo ejercitado, casi tan perfecto como la imagen de un Dios griego.

Elle no pudo evitar mirar aquel cuerpo con tinte rojo en sus mejillas, sin si quiera hacerlo intencional, sus labios se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa sacando una sonrisa leve de parte de Light, quien lo miraba fijo e intenso, como si quisiera devorar su piel blanquecina con sus ojos. El pelinegro comenzó a acercarse al castaño como si lo llamará a través de un encantamiento celestial, con un paso lento, hipnótico, una leve risa de los labios de Light se fugó y sin querer perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido hasta ahora, tomo la cintura ajena atrayéndolo a si mismo con la mano diestra, con la firmeza suficiente como para marcar su poderío, mientras la zurda subía con lentitud por el torso desnudo de Elle hasta sus mejillas para luego inclinarse sobre sus labios y besarlo suavemente, regalándole suaves caricias sobre la piel delicada de su rostro, aquellas que tanto deseaban ambos.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar de parte de Lawliet, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Light correspondiendo al beso que hacía ya algún tiempo estaba deseando sentir, tenía un hermoso aroma a fragancia francesa, desprendía un perfume delicioso, pero a su vez marcaba una virilidad que sin duda alguna Light era diestro para demostrar, lentamente el beso se profundizo entre ambos sintiendo sus lenguas bailar un sensual vals al ritmo de dos corazones, los pasos de Elle se impulsaron para adelante mientras que los de Light iban hacia atrás. Dieron directamente con la cama del pelinegro sin cortar el beso, para separarse levemente cayendo ambos sobre la misma haciendo flotar suavemente aquellas suaves sábanas de algodón egipcio.

Volvieron a fundir sus labios nuevamente con más profundidad que antes; con destreza Light giro para quedar sobre Elle apoyando cuerpo contra cuerpo, sin dejar ningún milímetro como espaciamiento, bajando sus manos para llegar al trasero perfecto del azabache aposándolas sobre él apretándole un poco, así logrando como reacción un levantamiento de la cadera del pelinegro y un suave pero exquisito roce de los genitales de ambos. Un suave gemido escapó de los labios del pelinegro dentro del beso. Separo sus labios de los ajenos con una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad, moviéndolos para besar la piel del rostro de Light, sus mejillas, sus oídos, su cuello mientras sus manos intentaban quitarle la ropa interior para liberar la erección del castaño, mientras el castaño buscaba la concentración para quitar la última y molesta prenda que traía el pelinegro, logrando al fin su cometido, estando ambos ahora desnudos e iluminados con una suave luz lunar que se colaba por un ventanal cortinado. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y Lawliet con él volviendo a besarse sin imponer ninguna distancia entre sus cuerpos deseosos de placer. Light bajo su mano hacía la entrepierna de Elle y tomo su erección masajeándola al principio lento, como si quisiera torturarlo un poco, a lo cual el otro lo miraba con intenso deseo y reproche, pero no pudiendo evitar dejar salir de sus labios hermosos jadeos de satisfacción; paulatinamente, aquella mano torturadora fue acelerando sus movimientos para robar de su compañero excitantes gemidos de placer, notando como una de las manos del pelinegro se aferraban en las sábanas apretándola. Yagami se relamía los labios ante la sensual escena y como el miembro de Elle iba manchando las manos de él con el pre semen, aquella esencia que traía el pelinegro dentro de sí. Cambio de roles, el pelinegro lo hizo acostarse en la cama mientras pasaba su lengua por el torso desnudo de Light y bajaba lentamente por el mismo degustando sus piel, hasta llegar a su miembro erguido metiéndolo completamente en su boca saboreándolo más y más, delicioso, simplemente sabroso, y que sinfonía para el peligro sentir los gemidos de su amante ingresar por sus oídos.

No lo dejo correrse, aun no era el momento, y en nuevo cambio de posiciones, dejando a Lawliet con su espalda contra las sábanas se posó sobre él metiendo su miembro lentamente en la entrada semi dilatada del pelinegro, robándole gemidos de placer camuflados con quejas de dolor, las cuales acalló con suaves besos cargados no solo con deseo sino que con un extraño sentimiento muy parecido al amor. Llego a lo más profundo de la cavidad anal del mayor, esperando unos segundos para que se acostumbrará a la intromisión para luego empezar a mover sus caderas lento entrando y saliendo de él, acogiéndolo entre sus protectores brazos mientras lo hacía, jadeando dentro de los oídos de Elle y el otro correspondiendo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno y con sus gemidos lentamente volviéndose gemidos de éxtasis. Fundían sus labios en pasionales besos cada vez que Light daba una estocada más profunda y más rápida que la anterior, lo cual, significaron muchos besos. Las embestidas del menor se volvieron fuertes, poderosas y rápidas al igual que los gemidos de ambos amantes, de ser escéptico con respecto a estas cosas, nadie creería que de una cafetería, de manera fortuita, llegarían a donde han llegado el día de hoy, de pasar a tener un sentimiento de tedio y aburrimiento, afianzado por la rutina a un sentimiento único que unía dos corazones, que, aunque sea difícil de creer, parecía el destino que los obligaba a forjar esta estrecha relación. Dicen, que los antiguos escritores en Grecia, antes del mundo ser mundo como lo conocemos, existían unos seres casi humanos que caminaban con cuatro pies, poseían cuatro brazos y cuatro manos, y también gozaban de dos rostros que podían mirar todo a su alrededor, a su vez como podían mantener una conversación y a la vez leer un libro, para aquel entonces, existían tres sexos: los hijos del sol que parecían ser dos hombres en uno solo, los hijos de la tierra, que parecían ser dos mujeres enroladas en una entidad y los hijos de la luna, que parecían la unión de un tenedor y una cuchara, pues eran mitad hombre y mitad mujer; todo esto, antes de conocer el de amor. Los Dioses cansados de estas criaturas tan poderosas y que se burlaban de su poderío, decidieron que sería hora de terminar con su existencia; Thor, apareció con su martillo y pensó en aplastarlos a todos como hizo con los gigantes, pero llego Zeus y dijo «Mejor me lo dejan a mí, voy a cortarlos a la mitad como le corté las piernas a las ballenas y convertí a los dinosaurios en lagartos». Así que tomo unos rayos, soltó una risa, y los arrojó. Entonces la tierra hubo fuego, y partió a la mitad a los hijos del sol, la tierra y la luna. Y alguna Diosa hindú llego y cerró la herida transportándola hacía adelante en medio del vientre para recordar el precio que pagamos; y Osiris y los Dioses del Nilo, formaron un huracán para separarlos a todos, así fue como nos convertimos en criaturas solitarias de dos piernas, vagando por la tierra para encontrar a nuestra mitad perdida, es así, también como se originó el amor. Y el día que ambas mitades se vuelven a encontrar intentar volverse la misma criatura que era, haciendo el amor…

Llegaron al clímax, Light no pudo evitar soltar un profundo gemido que repico en las paredes de la habitación, corriéndose dentro del pelinegro mientras que el otro se corría entre las pieles de ambos dejando fluir también un grito extasiado y satisfecho, el castaño se dejó caer sobre Lawliet abrazándolo con firmeza y con su respiración agitada, el cual también respondió a su gesto acomodándose en el cuerpo ajeno sintiendo el miembro del otro pulsar dentro de su ano, no queriendo que saliera de él jamás, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en su vida. Se miraron a los ojos y silenciosamente comprendieron sus sentimientos besándose nuevamente con la ternura y el cariño que solo ellos comprendían que se sentían el uno por el otro. El castaño tomo una sábana y cubrió los cuerpos de ambos girando para salir de adentro del otro haciendo que este se recostará sobre él mientras recuperaban sus alientos. Acariciaba su espalda suavemente disfrutando su piel aún caliente.

— Light… ¿dime que nada de esto es falso? ¿Qué no soñé nada? —preguntó inseguro, pues le costaba creer que alguien pudiera hacerlo sentir así.

— No… para mi suerte y creo que la tuya no lo es… —respondió a su pregunta con suavidad y cariño.

— ¿Seguirás sintiendo lo mismo que sientes ahora en la mañana?

— Sin miedo a equivocarme… Para toda la vida… —seguro, por primera vez, de jurar algo así en su vida.


	2. Cap2: Distubia

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬►**ATENCIÓN**◄▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**ESTE FANFIC ES DE TEMÁTICA YAOI, SI NO ES DE SU AGRADO ABSTENGASE A LEER.**

**FANDOM:** Death Note

**PAREJA:** Beyond Birthday x Elle Lawliet

**ADVERTENCIA:** Violación

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬►**RELATO 2**◄▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

El día realmente no colaboraba para que pudieran salir a distenderse afuera, caía una tormenta eléctrica realmente imponente, así que el ocio en aquel Pent house era de proporciones grandes, ya todas las películas las habían visto y los libros que había en la biblioteca del pelinegro, los habían disfrutado juntos hacía ya varias horas. Ahora, se encontraban abrazados en el sillón de la sala principal, con el castaño menor sobre el mueve y el cuerpo relajado de su pareja sobre él, el menor, acariciaba la cabeza ajena con suavidad, le regaló un suave beso. Estiro su mano y sobre la mesa ratona tomo su celular buscando la función de radio, colocando la primera estación que este sincronizará.

**"What's wrong with me? Why I feel like this? I'm going crazy now"**

— Esta canción ha estado sonando durante mucho tiempo en la radio… y eso que no es para nada nueva… mi hermana la repite muchas veces en el día… Llega a ser molesto repetir el mismo tema todo el día en casa… —miró con gracia a su pareja para luego notar que este se acurrucaba más contra su pecho y apretaba tenuemente su camisa con la mirada perdida, como si se hubiera perdido en muchos pensamientos y recuerdos dolorosos. — ¿Sucede algo amor?

— ¿Eh? No… no… es que… este tema me trae algunos recuerdos… —lo miro a los ojos a su novio y lo pensó un poco, mordiendo su labio inferior, para luego sentarse en el sillón haciendo que el otro también repitiera la misma acción. — Es que… nunca supe realmente si odiar o qué a esta canción…

— ¿Por qué lo dices Elle? —respondió con evidente curiosidad.

— Es que…

**"Your mind is in disturbia"**

— «_Recuerdo el día que llegó al orfanato, como tú ya sabes, yo llegué de bebé al hogar y él llego con seis años de edad, hace veinte años. Curiosamente él era igual a mi físicamente, cumplíamos años el mismo día, teníamos más o menos los mismos gustos, solo había dos cosas que nos diferenciaban el uno del otro: él era un loco, si mal no recuerdo tenía esquizofrenia… Era una persona sumamente inestable y peligrosa, como podía estar tranquilo también podía tener un brote psicótico y ponerse en extremo violento, como mismo podía estar en suma calma, y ser la persona más dócil para tratar. Lo otro que nos diferenciaba completamente eran los ojos, no me creerías si te dijera que a pesar de no sufrir albinismo, tenía unos ojos escarlatas brillantes, ojos que no es mentira, brillaban en las tinieblas, pero tenían una luminancia demente, asesina, misteriosa… daba realmente horror verlo a los ojos, o al menos eso creían los demás niños del orfanato… a mí me parecían algo hipnóticos. Hasta llego a cautivarme de casi todas las maneras posibles… No, no creas que me enamoré de él…_—respondió al ver la cara retorcida de su pareja al sentir eso. — _Simplemente lo veía interesante, pero no podía enamorarme de un loco… Era fascinante, nada más… Ante mis ojos, era como el hermano gemelo que nunca tuve, y en algún momento, hasta sentí que era mi obligación cuidarlo, después de todo él solo respondía de manera positiva si yo le decía las cosas… O al menos por un tiempo fue así. Volviendo al tema de sus ojos, aparte de generar alguna especie de maldición hipnótica, tenían siempre un brillo misterioso, como si él, pudiera ver algo que nadie más podía, muchos secretos inundaban esos ojos. Bueno, tal vez era por todo lo que le toco vivir desde una edad tan prematura y con un estado mental tan delicado. Tenía entendido, su familia era de muy bajos recursos, su madre había fallecido cuando él nació, pero era una pobre estúpida, drogadicta, alcohólica… Supongo que era algo inevitable, y su padre era otro drogadicto y aparentemente, también tenía algún tipo de enfermedad mental que nunca se llegó a diagnosticar, él se suicidó cuando Beyond (así se llamaba mi supuesto gemelo) tendría cuatro años… paso dos años vagando con otras familias en la pobreza, y luego llegó a Wammy's House, era lastimoso de ver, escuálido, desnutrido, sucio, sin contar el horror que le daba ver tantos niños en ese lugar. Obviamente al chico se le dio, tratamiento, alojamiento, comida y todas las comodidades que pudiera, además de educación, pero su condición mental no ayudaba a que pudiera congeniar con otros de su edad, pero el día que me conoció fue como si hubiera sido otra persona. No mentiré que tuvo días difíciles, y me costaba hacerlo razonar, pero algo en mi voz lo calmaba y lo devolvía a la tierra._

_Siempre me decía que me admiraba, que le prestará más atención, que yo era su mundo, pero en la mente obsesiva de un joven ¿cómo no iba a pensar eso si yo era el único que se le acercaba sin miedo?»_

**"It's like darkness in the light, disturbia"**

— _«Recuerdo una noche en particular, en el 2003, teníamos dieciséis años de edad. Estaba dando una vuelta por los pasillos del hogar, como tu bien sabes tengo problemas serios de hace mucho tiempo para conciliar el sueño, y bueno esa noche no podía dormir, así fui hasta la cocina, comí algunos dulces con té, mientras leía algo para calmar mi ansiedad, y cuando eran las cinco de la mañana salí de allí antes que vinieran los encargados de cocina a preparar el desayuno y subí con mi libro por las escaleras para subir al tercer piso, donde estábamos acomodados los mayores, y cuando me disponía a ir a mi habitación, siento un sonido salir de una de las habitaciones, luego de inspeccionar puerta por puerta para ver de qué dormitorio salía, me di cuenta que era la de Beyond, el volumen estaba un poco pesado, y pensé en que podría despertar a los demás, especialmente me preocupaba Mello, un chico que había poco se estaba hospedando en ese piso y era como mi protegido. En fin, quise que apagará el estéreo, así que entré a su cuarto sin avisar y cerré la puerta rápido, y allí lo encontré de espaldas a la puerta, casi estático mirando a la ventana mientras escuchaba este tema precisamente, no sé qué tanto le gustaba de esa canción, solo recuerdo que la escuchaba todo el día; además en aquel momento ya algo no estaba bien en él. Se negaba a medicarse, por lo cual sus brotes psicóticos eran más frecuentes y pasaba en estados vegetativos mucho tiempo._

_Al sentir la puerta volvió en sí, y volteo a expulsar al desconocido, pero al notar que era yo bajo la guardia y salto de su cama para ir corriendo a abrazarme, diciendo que por fin había ido a visitarlo. "L al fin vienes a visitar a Beyond" repetía, como siempre, haciendo uso de característico lenguaje, siempre se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona. Le pedí que apagara el radio, luego de que lo separé de mí, le explique que el volumen estaba muy alto y que podría despertar a los demás; y luego, de muchas quejas de su parte accedió "porque L se lo estaba pidiendo". Cuando se acercó a apagar el equipo, luego se acercó nuevamente a mí, me tomo de las muñecas y me estampó contra la pared cercana a la puerta con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Pero además de eso logró inmovilizarme, porque se puso en una posición que ni siquiera mis piernas me dejo mover, además… Estaba tan impactado que no sabía cómo reaccionar para salir de esa situación. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurro: "Elle Lawliet… Beyond Birthday te ama ¿sabes? Y hará todo lo posible para que seas de él y de nadie más ¿entendido?" luego de eso me soltó y arrojo fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Nunca en mi vida consciente, le había dicho mi nombre ¿cómo él lo sabía si nadie se lo dijo? Ni idea… así que podrás imaginar cómo me asusté en ese momento.»_

**"It's the thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you"**

— _«Pasaron meses luego de ese incidente, incluso llegué a olvidarlo, a eso agreguemos que el estado de salud de Beyond era decadente, muchas veces quedaba en estado catatónico, o simplemente parecía muerto y sin reacción, no había forma que tomará sus medicamentos, y en sus ataques muchas veces infringía daño a quienes estuvieran cerca de él y a él mismo. Otra noche en especial… la peor de todas… iba a media noche haciendo mi habitual paseo mirando por las ventanas del lugar, revisando los paisajes nocturnos de Londres, cuando escucho unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, me asusté un poco, pues como regla, no teníamos permiso para deambular en los pasillos, yo lo hacía sabiendo que en cualquier momento me podían sorprender, quede quieto en una esquina esperando a ver de quien se trataba, lo más en lo oscuro que pude, y cuando vi la sombre y como arrastraba los pies supe enseguida de quien se trataba. Era Beyond, estaba con un frasco de mermelada en sus manos de sabor frutilla metiendo los dedos y lamiéndolos, en general su ropa estaba cubierta del dulce y su rostro, daba un poco de lástima, parecía un niño comiendo._

_"¡Beyond!" llame su atención. "¡Me diste un enorme susto! Pensé que eras Roger o Watari…" suspire me acerqué a él tomando el frasco vacío y mirando sus manos y su mirada algo molesta por no tener su mermelada. "Está vacía…" le aclaré "Vamos a limpiarte, estas todo sucio…" le dije a lo que solo me asintió con la cabeza y una mirada perdida. Lo metí a su cuarto y deje el frasco sobre un tocador, y me dispuse a ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa. El ojiescarlata siempre tuvo una obsesión por la mermelada, era lo único que comía por placer, luego de eso, rara vez comía, de hecho, si no era obligado, por él no lo hacía. Me pregunté nuevamente para mí porque sería, pero ya cansado de pensarlo y no aclararlo, pensé en decirlo directamente _

_"Beyond, ¿por qué te gusta tanto la mermelada?"_

_"¿Por qué a Elle le gustan tantos los dulces?"_

_"Porque así aumenta mi inteligencia un cuarenta y dos por ciento. Pero una pregunta no responde a la otra." Dije con algo de impaciencia, he de confesar._

_"Porque… me recuerda mucho a la sangre…" me respondió en un tono macabro que nunca le había oído, como nunca lo había escuchado hablar de sí mismo en primera persona, uno diría que es algo natural y un avance en él, pero su tono, inspiraba tanto miedo, verdadero terror, como un asesino que va a aparecer en la noche y te a va destajar a sangre fría. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo satánico que aun así se veían en la oscuridad, tragué seco esperando a lo mejor, porque, y confieso, no pude reaccionar a semejante afirmación, quede helado en mi lugar. Lo cual comprendí después que fue un error. Me tomo con su sobrehumana fuerza y me arrojo sobre su cama, yo, desconcertado solo lo miré. "Elle, esta noche serás mío…" me respondió con sus ojos brillando al rojo vivo y con una sonrisa retorcida y peligrosa. Empezó por morder mis labios, muy fuerte, me los corto casi enseguida degustando con su lengua mi sangre. Quise huir porque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era parte de un ataque de locura, así que no podía dejarme llevar, pero me tomo nuevamente con su fuerza y tomo mis muñecas fuerte, casi como si quisiera quebrarlas con una de sus manos mientras otra mano impúdicamente quería jugar con mi sexo, moví mis piernas que las tenía libres para golpearlo, lo cual logré con éxito… le di una patada en el abdomen logrando liberarme por unos segundos, buscando zafarme de su agarre, solo logrando caer al suelo. Grave error, con furia animal se incorporó y me devolvió el golpe sobre mi nuca, dejándome muy aturdido por unos minutos, minutos, que le dieron y sobraron para desnudarme y querer hacerme suyo. Grite tan fuerte como pude cuando él…él… metió su miembro contra mi entrada a contra mi voluntad, por lo cual me silencio dándome un golpe contra el suelo… Mello quien escucho todo el escándalo corrió a buscar ayuda y antes que fuera muy tarde, llegaron Roger y Watari, quienes me liberaron de esa situación. Me sentí sucio, un asco, quería desaparecer en ese momento. Tome una de las sábanas que quedaron en el suelo y me cubrí con ella, a Watari le costó un par de horas hacer que me fuera de aquel lugar. Y cuando así fue, me saco de la casa y se convirtió en mi tutor.»_

— Maldito hijo de puta… —repuso el castaño con furia, tenía un extraño odio por alguien que no conocía y esperaba no ver nunca en la vida, sino lo descuartizaría con sus propias manos por haber tocado así a su pareja.

— Igual no termina aquí… aunque no lo creas esto sigue…

_«Un poco menos de un año después, luego que yo hubiera superado un poco, no completamente el trauma que me ocasionó esa noche, recibí una carta de un hospital psiquiátrico, tenían a Beyond internado ya hacía un buen tiempo al parecer y su estado de salud era terminal, y tenía poco tiempo de vida. Su última voluntad, era que yo fuera a verlo. Me costó una semana decidirme si ir o no ir, por un lado tenía miedo de lo que había pasado, pero por otro, él había sido como mi hermano y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado él tenía derecho a que se cumpliera su última voluntad. Así que después de mucho debate mental, Watari me llevó hasta aquel lugar. Era un lugar lastimoso, deba asco ver a todas esas personas enfermas mirarte por las puertas con rejas, los gritos inmundos, desquiciados y desesperados por libertad, o porque escuchen sus lamentos… Me llevaron a la habitación de Beyond y la escena con la que me encontré me rompió el alma… Estaba atado a la cama con sábanas, se veía totalmente desnutrido, sin alma, sin energías, mutilado, no había lugar donde no tuviera un moretón o un corte profundo… Su mirada perdida en las esquinas de la habitación, e incluso parecía estar sedado, por la parsimonia con la que movía su cabeza. Al sentir la puerta abrir y cerrar ladeo a penas la mirada y me notó… y me sonrió, normal, dulce y tierno._

_"Viniste a verme… creí que no llegaría a verte…" dijo con esa sonrisa y un tono que notaba culpa. "Estuve esperando para verte… era lo único que quería… quería decirte que lo siento, sé que hice mal y no debí, me arrepiento con toda mi alma… no era así como tendría que haber dicho lo que sentía por ti… de verdad lo siento, Elle…" me dijo con angustia notando como sus ojos, apagados, se iban vidriando._

_Me acerqué hasta él y solté sus ataduras y lo abracé, tenía miedo de romperlo por lo débil que se encontraba, pero entre mis brazos procuré darle todo el amor que nunca tuvo en su vida. Él, correspondió sin fuerzas el abrazo, más que nada, se dejaba amar por mí._

_"Pon mi canción, Elle… quiero escucharla…" susurró a mi oído, lo solté y corrí a la radio buscando el disco que tenía la canción, la coloqué y volví para abrazar a Beyond el cual se acomodó en mis brazos suave.»_

**"Put on your green lights. We're in the city of wonder. Ain't gonna play nice"**

_«"Elle… yo te amo… espero que lo sepas y recuerdes siempre…" notaba como su voz a cada sílaba se iba haciendo más apagado y sin vida, a su vez su cuerpo era cada vez más pesado y me costaba sostenerlo._

_"No, no Beyond, aun no te despidas… no es la hora, por favor te lo imploro… quédate aquí." Me aferré a él._

_"Lo siento, yo estuve esperando mucho tiempo por ti… Ya puedo verla… me estuvo esperando todo este tiempo… después de todo ella si me amaba…" pensé que sería una alucinación un sueño, pero sus brazos se deslizaron a un costado de mi cuerpo y cerró los ojos como si se fuera a dormir, y me vi obligado a sostener todo el peso de cuerpo, mientras no podía evitar llorar sobre su cuerpo, ya sin vida. Mientras su canción sonaba una y otra vez, hasta que los enfermeros me obligaron a salir para retirar el cuerpo._

_Lo enterramos en un cementerio con muy linda vista, muy bonito, no tuvo un gran despliegue de servicio fúnebre, solo algunos de nuestra generación en el Wammy's House, Watari, Roger y yo… Sin dudas, me hizo pasar momentos oscuros, pero por otro lado ese día en aquel centro mental tuve que despedir a un hermano, a alguien a quien ame pese a todo…»_

— ¿De qué murió amor? —preguntó el castaño, en tono de aflicción, la historia, a pesar de la oscuridad que tenía, le había llegado muy adentro de su corazón.

— Fue muchas cosas a la vez, una enfermedad que lo deterioro, no se alimentaba, cuando estaba desquiciado se lastimaba a si mismo… simplemente se deterioró hasta la muerte…—respondió.

— Gracias por compartir un pedazo de tu vida más conmigo mi amor… Te amo mucho… Juro que de ahora en adelante te protegeré con todo mi ser… —le afirmó con gran convicción abrazando fuerte a su pareja y depositando un beso en los labios ajenos el cual fue inmediatamente correspondido.

— Yo también te amo, Light… mucho… —correspondiendo al amor de su pareja. Hoy en día no podría decir que las cosas fueran malas sino que por el contrario, no podía pedir nada más a la vida que lo que estaba viviendo, pero aprender a apreciarlo tuvo que vivir lo que vivió, y despedir a quien despidió.

**"A disease of the mind, it can control you"**


End file.
